Avenger
Avenger is one of the three class kits available to druids in Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn, Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition and Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. Through intense training and rituals, these druid has three additional shapes they can shift into, while the normal druid has three.. For the Avenger druid, six wizard spells appear in their spellbook as if they were priest spells: Chromatic Orb, Web, Lightning Bolt, Improved Invisibility, Chaos and Chain Lightning. These rituals have drained the druid physically, which results in having Strength and Constitution reduced by 2 points when the player creates a new character and they can only wear leather (not studded leather) or hide armor. Ankheg Plate Mail, which can be used by non-kit Druids, is off-limits for the Avenger. Character abilities *Prime Requisites for Dual-Classing. Humans Require a minimum of 15 in Wisdom and Charisma and a 17 in strength to dual class into a fighter.. Note: For the information of this table the human race was used, because they have no character bonunes/penalties related to race and therefore act like a 'neutral'. For other races this may be slightly different. See Character Abilities for more information. Druid abilities Immunity to poison At lvl 15, druids become immune to poison. Resistance Druids gain 10% resistance to fire, cold, electricity and acid when they reach lvl 18. At lvl 21 and 24, they gain an additional bonus of 10%. Shapeshifting Druids unlock their shapeshifting abilities at lvl 7 and these are found under the special abilities. They can three different forms to shapeshift in: *Transform Wolf *Transform Brown Bear *Transform Black Bear *Transform Sword Spider *Transform Baby Wyvern *Transform Fire Salamander. Priest spells For the complete list of spells, see Spells (Baldur's Gate II). For the complete list of spell that can be used by clerics, druids and rangers, see Priest Spellbook (Baldur's Gate II). Here are all spells that can be used by druids. High-level class abilities Druids receive quest level priest spells which are added to the level 7 spellbook. The spells can only be selected once. To druids, these abilities become avialable when they reach lvl 15. * Aura of Flaming Death * Elemental Summoning * Elemental Transformation (Fire) * Elemental Transformation (Earth) * Energy Blades * Globe of Blades * Greater Elemental Summoning, requires elemental summoning to be picked first. * Implosion * Mass Raise Dead * Storm of Vengeance * Summon Deva, only one can be picked, picking summon fallen deva makes summon deva unavailable. * Summon Fallen Deva Spell progression Notes: Priests gain additional spell slots for their wisdom, see Character Abilities. +Usable by priest whose wisdom is 17 or higher. ++Usable by priest whose wisdom is 18 or higher. Note that the wisdom requirement is gone Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal, any priest whose wisdom is lower than 16 may learn lvl 6 and 7 spells, including quest level priest spells Table for experience, hitpoints and weapon proficiency. Category:Class Kits Category:Single Classes Category:Baldur's Gate II Category:Baldur's Gate II: EE Category:Baldur's Gate: EE Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Lists